Perfect Timing
by jesrod82
Summary: "But now, they had time. Time for him to explore every part of her that he can, not only with his hands, but his mouth- his tongue. "


A short one-shot, prompted by **becboobear** on Twitter with one word: _lick_. Written in less than an hour, I believe this is the fastest writing session of mine so far!

Enjoy!

**Perfect Timing**

His tongue, long and wet, swirling on her skin like a snake in the sand, marking its path with a trail of moisture followed immediately by hundreds of gooseflesh. He stopped mid-lick, but just for a moment to chuckle to himself when Hermione shuddered and her fingertips found his scalp. But when her nails scraped and his strands were pulled his laughter ceased and a moan escaped in its place.

He resumed his path down her stomach with her fingers still threaded in his hair, her palms now pushing against his forehead, down. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he resisted, and began lapping around her navel as his hands mimicked his tongue along her sides, down towards the top of her knickers.

Her hips lifted off the bed at his touch, but he silently said no, shaking his head against her and grinned at her throaty disapproval. He's almost got her...

Her scratching nails upon his head became more insistent as his tongue traveled further south, parallel to his hands on the only piece of fabric between heaven and earth. He inhaled, almost dizzy from her scent, but held strong, refusing to take her knickers between his teeth and dragging it down and off of her in one fell swoop. He knew he could do it; he _has _done it before in fits of frantic arousal when patience wasn't a virtue. But now, they had time. Time for him to explore every part of her that he can, not only with his hands, but his mouth- his tongue.

He licked along the edge of her knickers and she shivered violently, her tugging becoming almost angry, and she growled. She had to know that would only further his assault.

"Ron..." she breathed, and he sucked in a deep breath. Damn her. Hearing his name being called with such lust and want, from _her _mouth... she knew exactly what she was doing.

He looked up at her, and instantly regretted it. Her hair was wild, eyes half-closed and staring down at him, cheeks flushed and bottom lip between teeth...

"Fuck you," he said shakily and shook his head at her.

"That's the idea," she replied huskily, and he almost came right there.

He could only shake his head in bewilderment and awe, a smile on his face, before using one hand to rip the knickers from her body. She gasped and her hands left his hair to grab hold of the bedsheets on either side of her. Her back arched, but eye contact was never severed. With eyes wide open, gazing up at Hermione, Ron licked below her navel, from one hip to the other, then back, going lower and lower as he went. She wanted him inside her, that he knew for sure, but that didn't have to mean what she expected...

Breaking their gaze, Ron bent his head down and thrust his protruding tongue inside of her, as deep as it would go, then back out again, pushing and licking upwards toward that quivering ball of nerves at the top. Hermione arched her back higher off the bed and Ron cupped her bum with his hands, squeezing as he held her there, his tongue stroking either side of her soft and silky folds. He gave her his tongue again and thrust it in and out slowly at first, then faster as her breathing accelerated.

He felt her legs shaking around his ears and heard her whimpers and moans grow louder with every second. Before she could let go he pulled his tongue out and licked upwards one last time before quickly sitting up on his knees and sinking his hard cock into her.

They both cried out as he felt her insides pulsating around him. He dropped down onto his forearms, her arms immediately snaking around his waist, pulling him down on top of her. Their torsos linked, pressed so close he could feel her heart beating against his. He rocked his hips upward, their pelvises locked together, and she gasped, then gasped again as her orgasm shook around them. He pivoted in deeper still as she continued to ride it out. And as she started coming down her legs came loose so he grabbed them and lifted until her knees were close to his ears.

"Ready?" he asked, sweat beading on his forehead with the effort of holding back his own release.

She nodded and her lazy hand stroked his cheek, falling slowly down his neck and along his bare chest. She squirmed from underneath him, a sign that he was allowed to move. He didn't hesitate. Slowly at first, her pulled out and then inch by inch delved into her again, gaining speed as his heart gained beats, until the entire bed was rocking to the rhythm of their bodies. He pushed her bent legs up further, spreading her legs wider and thrusting harder, both of them breathing heavier.

His lips sucked into his mouth, held in place by his teeth as he fucked her hard, then harder still when he caught her eyes and saw that light in them, telling him to let go. And he did, with a low growl then a swear word or two he let go completely, spilling inside of her. Hermione used her muscles to pump him even more, her energy renewed as she came again, this time with less enthusiasm, but no less passion.

He slowed to a stop and, while still inside her, kissed and licked along her jaw and neck. She turned her head so they were kissing, sweat mingled with saliva and her juices. Sweet nectar, is what came to his mind as their tongues rolled around in each other's mouths. As they continued to kiss he slid out of her, both of them hissing, then collapsed onto the bed beside her.

They laid there panting for a moment, catching their breaths, before he pulled Hermione into his side, smiling as she curled her small frame into his long one, fitting perfectly.


End file.
